


This Counts As A Distraction

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [32]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Sendou Aichi, Genderbend, M/M, Oral Sex, Request Fills, Rule 63
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Tumblr Anon: Kai x Fem!Aichi fic? If you still write CFV that is.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Series: Anime Love [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981585
Kudos: 4





	This Counts As A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Anon you are going WAY back into my fic’s huh? I’m more than willing to dip my foot back into the CFV pond for this request!

“I’m, ah, I’m positive that this counts as a distraction,” Aichi gasped, her hand that was free of her Vanguard cards came to grab at Kai’s spiky brown hair. 

“I thought you were beyond distractions,” Kai arched an eyebrow, a smug smirk on his slick lips. 

Kai nudged her thighs wider, her school uniform riding up higher, keeping her crotch exposed. Her panties were soaked with her arousal from where Kai had tugged off to the side the moment he had shifted from his side of the table, forgoing their fight to kneel between her legs and duck his head between her thighs. 

“Not this kind of distraction!” Aichi squeaked, cheeks a bright pink before a high-pitched keen spilled from her lips when Kai ducked his face back down and dragged his tongue over her wet slit. Kai kneaded her soft thighs as he snuck his tongue between her slick folds and into her velvet soft sex properly. 

“Kai!” Aichi squeaked again, her knuckles on the hand she was holding her cards were white and both her hands were trembling in sync with her thighs under Kai’s hands. 

Kai just hummed against her pussy as he flicked and rolled his tongue against her, loving the way her juices dripped over his lips and chin. He adored her sweet taste and whenever he could get his mouth on her, he would take it. More often than not their Vanguard fights ended up like this and so far he had heard no complaints from his girlfriend. 

“Come on Kai, this is not fair! You know I get hazy after I come and then you’ll win our game for sure.” Aichi whining was cut off by a pleased moan when Kai sucked hard on her swollen clit sending shockwaves over her body and she was now keenly aware of how tight and peaked her nipples were under her shirt as her body reacted to her mounting arousal. 

“I would still win our game,” Kai snarked back as he peered up at Aichi, the lower half of his face glistening and soaked with her juices by this point. Kai gently rubbed her puffy, wet pussy lips loving the way she mewled as her hips gave a little rock forward. 

“Maybe once upon a time, but nowadays we are 50/50,” Aichi huffed, dragging her nails against his skull getting a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered for a moment before he ducked his head down again, shoving his tongue into her with precision. Kai tightened his fingers on her thighs to keep them from squeezing shut around his head, that position wasn’t extremely comfortable for him while she was sitting in a chair, it was better when she was sprawled out on the bed below him. 

“K-Kai! Oh, oh!” Aichi cried out, finally dropping her cards on the table so she could double over his head and grab onto his hair with both hands as he expertly found her sweet spot with his tongue and tormented it. 

“Kai!” Aichi shrieked as her vision whited out briefly as she came, her release all but drenching Kai’s face as he continued to eat her out as she came, prolonging her limb trembling pleasure. 

“Ohhh,” Aichi let out a weak moan as she released her hold on Kai’s hair and slumped back in her chair, totally exhausted from the intensity of her orgasm. Kai just had a smug look on his soaked face as he licked his lips clean of her essence causing Aichi to blush deeply and cover her face with a squeak.

“You are the worst, the absolute worst,” Aichi grumbled as Kai smiled knowingly.

“Yes dear, now shall we continue our game?” Kai asked as he rose from between her legs, content to finish the game with her release drying on her face, mainly to throw her off of her game even further. From the squinted look she sent him, she knew that was his plan and heaved a dramatic sigh, but picked her cards back up with slightly shaking fingers and resigned herself to her fate as Kai gave her a serene yet smug look as he sat across from her, picking up his cards as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
